


You are a weapon

by Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, M/M, Queen and Country, The things we don't sad, Your Life is not you won, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	You are a weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [00QEros (Dassandre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts), [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/gifts).



Q stood at the bedroom window as the light of dawn was beginning to break over the London skyline. He watched the door of the vehicle opened and closed, car pulling away from the kerb. The moments they shared in the dark hours of the night, wrapped in each other’s arms were too few and far between for him.

But he needed to remind himself that they were both weapons in the hands of Queen and Country.

Their lives were not their own and never would be.

Appreciate and be thankful for those few moments in the dark where secrets, emotions, and dreams were whispered and shared only to be locked away again, as the light of dawn swallowed them and the world awakened again.


End file.
